


Bunny Tail

by blackfin



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bunny Tails, Corrin / My Unit / Avatar / Kamui topping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Tail Play, Teasing, Xander | Marx bottoming, easter update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: Based around the Easter update for Fire Emblem Heroes, wherein Xander is dressed up in an outfit with a bunny tail. After discovering Xander in said outfit, Corrin can't resist but to gave that white puff a little squeeze and gets a little more than he had expected





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr, s-aizo   
> Currently accepting commissions, check my tumblr for more details

Corrin blinked once, twice, three times, his mouth opening slowly before snapping closed without a word spoken. For a few moments, he was certain that he must have fallen asleep at some point because the vision he was seeing could never take place in reality. 

Xander was standing in front of him, his usual stern expression strangely absent, instead replaced by one of vague amusement, but what was even stranger about his appearance was what he was wearing. Gone was the dark colored armor, the long sword by his side and the purple cape fluttering along his back, all of which he was so accustomed to seeing that it not being there felt vaguely disconcerting, and in it’s stead, unbelievably, was a brightly colored, puffy, elegant, extravagant suit, complete with black gloves, golden poofs on the shoulders that flowed down into a sheer cape, and knee high boots that flared out at the tops. It did not look like something Xander would even consider wearing, much less be seen by anyone in. He briefly thought would look more in place at a fancy, hoighty-toighty ball, which was the farthest setting from where they currently stood. 

But perhaps what was most bizarre were the accessories that decorated the outfit: a pinkish purple hat that perfectly matched in color the vest Xander was wearing which was accompanied by two large white bunny ears that sat straight up in attention, and a large carrot which had a sword stuck into the top, nestled safely amongst the protruding leafy greens. There was an undeniable bunny theme to the entire outfit, which just further baffled him. As far as he knew, Xander had never expressed any interest in rabbits - he wasn’t even sure Xander had a standpoint on rabbits. But there he was, clear as day, standing in a truly preposterous outfit with bunny ears as though it were the most natural thing in the world. 

Corrin opened his mouth once more, closed it, opened it again, made a strangled noise before finally forcing out one word, “What?”

To his surprise, Xander chuckled softly, the edges of his mouth curling up into a slight smile. Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, he cocked his hips, shifting the carrot (which Corrin could not figure out if it was real or stuffed) underneath his arm, and said, “It’s a bit odd, isn’t it?”

“That’s an understatement.” Corrin responded slowly, the shock wearing off a little. Stepping forward, he reached up to rub his fingers against the material of the vest. Now that he was closer, he could see it wasn’t really a vest but more of a waistcoat with long tails that went down nearly to Xander’s knees. Underneath the pads of his fingers, the fabric felt odd - almost stretchy - and he couldn’t quite place what kind of material it was. Taking a few moments to closer inspect the odd outfit, he discovered that there were several white flowers tucked safely away into the right breast pocket of the waistcoat as well as on the rim of the hat sat atop his head. Very...spring-like, he supposed. Perhaps that was the overall theme? He honestly couldn’t tell. 

“Why are you wearing this?” He asked, lifting his head to look up at Xander, one eyebrow quirked confusedly. 

“I’m still not certain.” Xander replied simply. 

Both of his eyebrows shot up, “You don’t know?”

Xander shook his head, “One moment, I was wearing what I normally do. The next, my clothing had changed to this,” He gestured down at himself, “And I’m not the only one. The Exalt and his daughter, as well as Camilla, also found that their clothing had inexplicably changed. The Exalt and Lucina are currently discussing it with the Summoner, Alfonse and Anna. Camilla didn’t seem to bothered - she called the outfits cute and raced off to find Elise, Sakura and Lissa to show them.”

Corrin blinked, slowly letting the information sink him. All he could think to say was, “Were they cute?”

“I would say so, though it was a bit odd to see someone as serious as Lucina wearing such an outfit. It was very colorful and she seemed to like it herself; even I have to admit she looked adorable. The Exalt didn’t actually look at that different - he was still missing one sleeve, for whatever reason. Camilla was adorned with some very large, very fluffy ears that Anna couldn’t keep her hands off of.” 

Making a mental note in the back of his head to make sure to seek out Chrom, Lucina and Camilla to see what they looked like for himself, Corrin lightly ran his fingers over the puffy sleeves of Xander’s shirt, slightly surprised by how soft the material was, “Did the Summoner have any idea why this happened?”

“They mentioned something about a holiday called ‘Easter’. Apparently, it’s a holiday from their world which involves hunting for brightly colored eggs, and rabbits. From the small bit of the conversation I heard, they were guessing that their world might be having an affect on this one, and thus, an affect on us.” 

He stared blankly up at Xander for several moments before slowly shaking his head, “I’m not even going to try and understand Are you alright, at least?”

Xander chuckled softly, reaching up to gently brush the hair out of Corrin’s face, “Yes, I’m fine. Unsurprisingly, it’s a bit mortifying to have to walk around in such an outfit but, perhaps even more surprisingly, there’s a large part of me that actually likes it.”

Once again, Corrin’s eyebrows shot up in shock, “You do?”

“It’s very different than how I’m usually am.” Xander replied, tilting his head slightly, a thoughtful expression on his handsome face, “Very light, colorful and vibrant - full of life and happiness, almost. I can’t quite describe it but there is something very pleasant about it. Dare I say, it feels like a welcome change.” 

Startled by the genuine admission, Corrin didn’t really know how to respond so he opted to just smile warmly in return. Though being pulled into this odd dimension where heroes across land and time were summoned to fight a war he still didn’t completely understand had been difficult to adjust to and really, he just wanted to return home with his family, there was an undeniable gratefulness that swelled up in his heart at that moment that both he and Xander were summoned here. Being here had given them both the freedom to grow, to explore the depths of their souls and hearts but he was sure it had been a more enlightening experience for Xander, who was given space and time to learn more about himself. He seemed to be more honest, more open with himself, and communicated that more readily to Corrin. While he didn’t quite understand what it was about the place, the situation they were in that lead to such a development, he was intensely thankful nonetheless. 

“Well, if you like it, then I like it.” Corrin responded lightly, a smile still on his face. “Is it comfortable?”

“Surprisingly, yes. I would have thought it hot and difficult to move in but it’s actually quite agreeable. The boots are a bit cumbersome, however. I think they’re more meant for aesthetics rather than function.”

Nodding in response, Corrin stepped around Xander to examine the back of his newly acquired outfit. The sheer, golden cape flowed down nearly to his thighs. Something in the material made it shimmer with any slight movement. But it was what was hidden underneath the cape that instantly caught his attention. 

“You have a tail!” He exclaimed exuberantly, a big smile spreading across his face. 

“What?” Xander asked, his tone disbelieving. He twisted around to try and see it over his shoulder but the little fluff of white fur that set at the base of his spine was hidden from his view.

Laughing, Corrin teased, “Ears and a tail. You’re just missing the teeth.” 

Sighing softly, Xander slowly shook his head, “That’s a little too much. The outfit I can handle but having a rabbit’s tail? Absolute foolishness.”

Giggling furiously, absolutely basking in the obvious tinge of pink that had risen in Xander’s pale cheeks, Corrin reached forward and gave the white puff a little squeeze, not really expecting anything to happen as it looked like the tail was just sewn to the waistcoat. 

The moments his fingers closed gently around the tail, however, a violent jolt raced through Xander’s body, and a sound that was most definitely a startled but heated moan erupted from his lips. Jumping away in surprise, Corrin quickly stepped around to Xander’s front, opened his mouth to ask him if he was alright and abruptly froze once his eyes landed on Xander’s face. The blush that had already been present had darkened to a deep scarlet hue of red. A heaviness had settled into his eyelids, along with a haziness swimming around in his eyes. His mouth was slightly parted; short, hard breaths fell unabashedly through his moist, red lips. Throughout his whole body, it seemed as though a slight tremor had settled into his muscles. Sweat had appeared in little droplets on his forehead, causing the light hairs to stick to his flushed skin. 

A pulse of heat sounded off in his chest before running straight down to his groin where it exploded in a cacophony of sparks and lust. He knew that look, that expression, he had seen glimpses of it before. That was the look Xander wore when they were having sex and he was moments away from letting himself go, letting the pleasure overrun him, overtaking reason and logic until there wasn’t anything left but the feeling, the sensation. And he did mean just glimpses - Xander usually caught himself before he could fall completely or hide his face from Corrin’s view. But that was usually only after they had engaged in some fairly intense intercourse so what on earth-

The tail. He realized it like it was the most natural thing in the world. That was the only thing it could be. Swallowing hard against the sudden dryness in his throat, Corrin stepped forward, pressed his chest against Xander’s, feeling his heart flutter a bit in excitement when muscular arms snaked around his back, squeezing him tightly. Against the bottom of his stomach, a very hot, very pronounced bulge pressed into him. For a moment, he considered wiggling one of his arms between them and down to where that bump was so he could give it a little teasing squeeze but there was something else he wanted to try first. Snuggling even closer to Xander’s chest, smiling a little when he bent down, hot breath washing over Corrin’s ear, and began to press heated, wet kisses along the side of his face, down to his neck, he slipped his arms underneath Xander’s, reached around to his back, let them travel down to his backside and, without hesitation, gently squeezed the tail with one hand while the other lovingly cupped the plump curve of Xander’s ass. 

To his delight, that earned another hard shiver, a unmistakable twitch from his clothed erection and a gasping moan echoing off the curve of his shoulder. Xander’s back bowed as he leaned forward, resting a lot of his weight on Corrin, who easily held him up. The tremble that had settled into his limbs magnified, until it felt as though he was having a difficult time standing. That settled it indefinitely, it was the tail. He didn’t understand why, nor did he honestly really care but it seemed as though the tail was acting as a sort of very pronounced erogenous zone. 

Turning his head slightly, he let his lips brush lightly against Xander’s cheek and asked softly, “You okay? Do you want me to stop?”

It took a moment for Xander to respond but, eventually, he slowly shook his head, swallowed hard and breathed, his voice thick with heat and want, “Don’t stop.”

“Do you want to go somewhere more private?”

Xander nodded in response to this, another heavy shudder running through his heated body. Ignoring his own growing erection which was pressing painfully against the front of his trousers, Corrin untangled himself from Xander’s embrace, took one of his large hands in his own and began to carefully lead them towards a section of the castle he knew to be abandoned. He could take them back to their quarters but there was a big chance of someone stumbling across them. The last thing he wanted was to be interrupted.

Weaving their way through the maze of corridors and halls, Corrin was careful to avoid areas that were occupied and somehow, they managed to get to their intended location without encountering anyone. The location being just a small, empty, abandoned room that he had stumbled across a while back when he had gotten lost when trying to find his quarters for the first time. Ever since, the room had ended up being his little haven - somewhere he could just sit down and relax, take his mind off everything and just let the tension flood out of his body. Stopping in front of the door, he placed his shoulder against the hard, sturdy wood and pushed hard. With some convincing, the door finally obeyed his command. A loud, grating groan sound as the door allowed itself to be pushed open just wide enough for them to slip through, though it was bit of a tight squeeze for Xander. 

Inside was a nearly completely bare room. The only furniture inside was a cot with a thin blanket folded neatly on top, a simple wooden chair sat by the only window and a small, round table was beside it, atop of which was a stack of books. Soft sunlight filtered into the room, casting a warm glow upon all the occupants inside. Ushering Xander, who still seemed dazed, further into the room, Corrin pushed the door closed with just as much difficulty. Once it was firmly back in place, he let out a long breath, straightened up and walked over to where Xander stood. 

The pace of his breath had considerably slowed. When he placed a hand on his back, he could feel the trembling had settled down as well. Even the color had dimmed a little, though there was still a significant flush to his cheeks. Though his eyes were still dazed, he seemed much more alert and aware. When Corrin stepped up to his side, he turned and looked down at him, a warm smile appearing on his face. 

“Your little hideaway?” He asked, his voice raspy. 

Corrin smiled in response, wrapping his arms around one of Xander’s. Rubbing his cheek against the soft fabric, he responded, “I’ve been meaning to tell you but haven’t gotten the chance.”

“We have both been busy. And besides, you need your privacy.” Xander leaned down, burying his nose into Corrin’s hair. 

“Mm, but it’ll be nice to have a space where we can spend time together, alone and without any interrupting us.”

Xander chuckled, his warm breath ruffling his hair, “I can’t disagree with that, my little prince.”

Together, they stood in silence for a few moments, simply basking in each other’s warmth before Corrin softly spoke up, “Do you want to keep going?”

He felt Xander swallow, “Yes, I do.”

“Is it alright if I touch your tail again or would you rather I not?”

“That’s fine.” Xander responded, a hint of raspiness entering his voice again. “Though I don’t understand how something attached to my clothing could cause such a reaction.”

Shaking his head, he responded, “I don’t know either.” 

Leaning over, he bent down a little to get a closer look at the tail. It did look like it was just attached to the waistcoat so how was it getting such a pronounced reaction out of Xander? Reaching forward, he grabbed a small handful of the waistcoat and lightly tugged. To his surprise, the fabric moved but the tail didn’t. It remained perfectly in place as though it were sewed to the pants underneath and had been pulled through an opening. Now thoroughly interested, he straightened up, moved around to Xander’s front and began to pop open the few buttons holding it closed. Xander watched him quietly, an easy, relaxed expression on his face. Once he had gotten the front open, he pushed the waistcoat back, stepped around to Xander’s back and pulled it easily off. 

Just as he had thought, the tail remained in place. After a bit of investigating, he discovered the waistcoat did have a hole in it that it had come through. Confused as to why the tail had been sewn into the pants instead of the waistcoat (didn’t that just make unnecessarily difficulty in getting it on and off?), Corrin reached forward and tugged on the fabric of the pants, causing Xander to jump a little in surprise. Again, to his utter surprise, the tail didn’t move. 

“What are you doing, little prince?” 

Instead of answering, Corrin stepped forward, wound his arms around Xander’s hips, reached down and began undoing Xander’s pants. This earned another surprise jolt but no motion was made to stop him. It proved to be a little difficult to get everything undone when he couldn’t see anything but eventually, he managed it. Pulling his arms back, he took hold of the hem at the backs of the pants and pushed them down. 

The tail didn’t go with them. Instead, it slipped through an opening in the pants and sat firmly on top of Xander’s undergarments. There was no way someone had sewn a bunny tail onto underwear, which only left one answer. 

“It’s not a fake tail.” Corrin said, his voice conveying his disbelief. 

“What?” 

“It’s real. It’s actually attached to you.”

Xander was quiet for a moment more before he glanced over his shoulder and said, “That can’t be possible.”

Without answering, Corrin slipped his thumb underneath the hem of Xander’s underwear and pulled back slightly. 

“It’s real.” There was no mistaking it. The tail was attached to Xander at the base of his spine. All the fluff made it hard to see but unless someone had snuck up on him and sewn a bunny tail into his back, there was no other option or answer: it was a real tail. Letting go of Xander’s underwear, Corrin stared dumbly down at the tail. The ears atop of his head were clearly fake, obviously attached to the hat so why was there an actual real tail? What sense did that make? Though, he supposed he probably shouldn’t try to make sense after everything that had happened. He had been summoned to a strange world through a device that spat out orbs which, somehow, called the souls of heroes to this place. Clothes appearing out of nowhere and somebody ending up with a rabbit’s tail wasn’t that inconceivable. 

The best thing for him to do was to just go with it, wherever it may lead.

“Well, that explains something, at least.” Xander spoke up after several moments of silence. 

Stepping back around to Xander’s front, he looked up and asked, “Are you okay?”

“Yes, just a little surprised. Not everyday you learn that you have a tail.” There was a light amusement in his voice, as though he had decided, just as Corrin had, that it was probably better not to question these things and just handle them best as possible. He seemed a little mystified but not particularly miffed about the whole thing. 

“It is a very cute tail.” Corrin commented. 

Xander snorted, “Thank you, but that doesn’t provide much comfort. I doubt it’ll be easy to be intimidating towards our enemies when I have a puff of fur on my hindquarters.”

Giggling softly, he reached up to stroke Xander’s warm cheek with the backs of his fingers, “Well, I suppose it could have been worse. You might have been turned into a rabbit.”

Making a mock expression of horror, which was ruined by the very obvious smile on his face, Xander reached up to take hold of Corrin’s hand, brought it over to his lips and lightly kissed his palm, “That would be horrible.”

“It would have been,” he replied softly, “though I imagine you would be very furry and nice to pet.”

Quirking one eyebrow, a slight teasing lilt weaving into his smile, Xander leaned down slightly, “Am I not now?”

Smiling widely in return, he responded, “Bit of a different scenario between the two, wouldn’t you agree? But, if you’re so eager to be pet, I’m more than happy to indulge you.”

Laughing huskily, his pretty eyes glimmering with heat and mirth, Xander stooped down even further and pressed his lips gently against Corrin’s. Reaching up to weave his fingers through Xander’s silky hair, he pushed back, starting off small with light, pecking kisses as he simply enjoyed the feeling of their lips pressed together. Looping his arms around Corrin’s back, he squeezed them tightly together, their heat melding into one another, their scents mingling. Against his own, Xander’s lips were firm but soft, practiced and gentle in their movements. 

Eventually, he got a little bored with the chasteness. Dragging in a deep breath, pulling in Xander’s intoxicating scent, he curled his fingers into his hair, yanked him even closer and pushed his tongue into his mouth. A jolt raced through Xander’s body, quickly following by him opening his mouth even further to allow Corrin more access, his tongue lightly, playfully pushing back, dragging the surfaces together so the individual tastes mixed together to create a delectable flavor. His heart, which had already been pounding, quickened even further. As Xander’s breath brushed over his cheek, his arousal more than obvious in how ragged and quick it was, heat began to pulse in the bottom of his stomach, seeping down to his groin, causing his cock to start to harden.

Running his large, hot hands down Corrin’s back to his waist, he pulled his hips forwards until his growing erection was smooshed against Xander’s. This time, it was his turn to jolt in surprise and pleasure. Because Xander was only in his underwear, the intense heat of his groin immediately sunk into the fabric of his pants and he could feel just how hard he was. Jerking away from the kiss, he panted hard and grinded against the bulge in Xander’s pants, his cock now standing to full attention. Unable to wait until longer, and sensing that Xander couldn’t either, he pushed him back towards the bed. 

After he had flopped down onto his back, his hazy gaze looking heatedly up at him, Corrin wasted no time. Dropping to his knees, he yanked off the pants that were still around Xander’s ankles, then quickly followed that with pulling down his underwear, letting his red tipped, swollen, dripping cock free from its confines. Dryness spread through his mouth at the sight. Fighting to concentrate, he managed to get his underwear off, tossed it aside then took a quick moment to duck underneath the bed where a small wooden box sat. Grabbing hold of the box, he flipped it open, retrieved the round container inside, unscrewed the lid to reveal the medicinal smelling lotion inside. Dipping his fingers into the cold goop, he scooped up a large amount, probably more than he needed but he always more partial to be being careful. 

Normally, he’d take some time to tease Xander. Roam his hands over his smooth, trembling thighs, place little kisses anywhere he could reach, tongue the heavy balls that hung underneath his dripping cock, play with his nipples or whatever else he could think of at the time, all with the intention to driving Xander as far as possible without ever having touched his erection but this time, he was too impatient, too aroused, too desperate to see what would happen if he combined fingering, a blowjob and a bit of tail playing. He had never been able to get Xander over the edge - so overwhelmed with pleasure that all of his composure melted away, leaving him gasping, moaning, crying out his name. Given the reaction he had had before, he was hoping that this might be the time he finally made it happen. 

Shifting closer, he placed his non-lubed hand on Xander’s hips and looked up at him. Dazed eyes gazed back at him, and in that moment, he was reminded just how adorable Xander could be. His cheeks were dyed a deep hue of red, his mouth half open, little pants tumbling unabided as his chest rose and fell sharply. Through the material of his shirt, he could clearly see the pronounced buds of his nipples. On top of his head, miraculously, the hat hadn’t moved, adding just an extra dimension of cuteness with those bunny ears. 

Leaning down, he pressed a hot, opened mouth kiss at the base of his cock, “You’re so cute.” He whispered, his mouth muffled. 

Glancing up, he found that Xander had definitely heard him as he had blushed an even more intense shade of red. He made no argument against the statement. Instead, he hungrily watched Corrin, his eyes openly conveying his excitement and eagerness. After one more kiss, he asked softly, his voice husky, “Can I?”

Xander nodded in response, his adams apple bobbing as he swallowed. Once again, he was tempted to tease him by making him spell out exactly what he wanted but his own impatience was demanding differently. Without hesitation, now that he got confirmation it was okay to go ahead, Corrin raised his head, hovered over the tip of Xander’s dripping cock, opened his mouth, placed the engorged tip on his tongue, shuddering at the delicious taste that flooded through every inch of his mouth and, with practiced ease, sunk all the way down to the base of his cock. 

It was uncomfortable as Xander’s large cock easily reached the back of his throat but the loud, strained groan that earned him made it more than worth it. Breathing in deeply, taking in the heavy, musky scent of his pubic hair, he let his tongue rub gently against the underside of his cock, sucking hard against the hard flesh while he struggled to think about what he wanted to do. Right now, Xander was pretty much at his mercy and he could do just about anything he wanted to him. Course, if it was something a bit more daring, he’d get permission first but it wasn’t like he had anything daring in mind. Did he want to draw out the blowjob, driving him nearly to the edge and then seeing if he could get him to cum with nothing but tail play? Or did he want to go ahead, combine all three and watch Xander come apart at the seams? He did already have his fingers lubed up but a part of him wanted to wait until he was inside of Xander before the real teasing began. There was also the option of acting as though he wasn’t going to mess with the tail, wait until his defenses were down and then attack. 

All three were good but it was proving hard to think with Xander’s cock stuffed into his mouth. The taste, the texture, the feeling of it against his tongue, and even how it felt to have his jaw stretched open wide to accommodate his girth, every ounce of his brainpower wanted to focus on that and how good it all felt. As well as on the gasping pants coming from Xander, the hand that had landed on his head, strong fingers weaving through the strands of his hair and gripping tightly, and his own arousal. Sparks of dazzling electric buzzes rushed along his veins. Underneath his clothes, which were very quickly becoming uncomfortable, his skin was heated, sensitive and coated with a thin layer of sweat. A haze had settled over his mind, making him feel slightly dizzy. His underwear was becoming soggy from the amount of precum leaking from his cock. It was starting to become painful to have his erection trapped inside. 

In a split second decision, he decided to go ahead and get Xander prepped. He wasn’t sure what would come next; making sure that he was properly lubed up just seemed like the most logical thing to do. But first, he needed some relief of his own. Clumsily, he reached down with his non-lubed hand, fumbled with the front of his pants then finally got them open. Quickly, he pushed them down as best he could with one hand, allowing his own erection to spring free. Breathing a mental sigh of relief, he used the same hand to push one of Xander’s thighs up and away. Obviously sensing what he was doing, Xander pulled back both of his legs, giving Corrin easy access. 

Setting a slow, teasing pace, taking his time with every rise and fall, pausing every now and then to swipe his tongue lovingly around the swollen, sensitive head or suck hard on the spongy flesh - all with the intent to have every bit of Xander’s attention on what his mouth was doing, rather than his fingers. Pressing the pads of his heavily lubed fingers against Xander’s opening, he took his time, slowly swirling, massaging and pressing gently. This wasn’t something he rushed - unprepared anal sex was not something to take lightly and the optimal pleasure (for most people, at least) was gotten only when they were thoroughly lubed up. Regardless of how aroused they both were, unless he could get two to three fingers in there easily, his dick wasn’t going anywhere near that hole. 

It didn’t usually take that long to prep Xander, mostly because of the number of times they had done it but this time, it seemed as though he was either incredibly relaxed or very eager (or possibly a combination of both), because when Corrin went to press one finger slowly in, meaning to just test the waters, it easily slid in all the way to the third knuckle. A wet, gasping, shuddering moan reached his ears followed by the fingers in his hair tightening, letting him know without a doubt that that hadn’t hurt Xander and that it was okay to keep going. Reassured, he picked up the pace with his mouth, obscene slurping sounds filling the room, saliva pooling on Xander’s hips and coating his lips. Thrusting one finger in and out in a semi-rapid pace, the muscles inside clamping down and contracting with every movement, he bathed in the sounds coming from Xander. Choking gasps, breaths forced through clenched teeth, little ‘ahs’ and ‘ohs’ that were dripping with lust, shuddering moans, and sometimes, his name uttered in a whispery, desperate tone - that was the sound he lived for. He could hear it a thousand, a million times over and never tire of it. 

Which each deliverance of his name, the heat boiling in the bottom of his stomach intensified, sending shockwaves of pleasure down to his pulsing, twitching cock. It was becoming harder and harder to ignore his own need. He desperately wanted to reach down and jerk himself off but that want was outweighed by his intense desire to wait so he could spend himself inside of Xander. The thought of that reward was enough to keep his self composure intact. 

Adding in another finger along with the first, he quickly realized that Xander was not going to last much longer. His breaths were coming more and more quickly, there was so much precum pouring from his twitching cock that it flooded out of his mouth along with copious amounts of saliva and a glance up revealed that Xander’s head was thrown back, the tendons in his neck bared. Not much longer, he thought, feeling a profound sense of satisfaction. Maybe now was the time to be a little bit playful. In his ministrations, he had completely forgotten about that little puff of fur. It definitely felt like right now was the right time to add that factor in. 

Pushing in a third finger, which Xander’s hole accepted greedily, the muscles clamping down onto his digits, Corrin slowed down the pace of both his fingers and his mouth, smiling a little around Xander’s cock when he made a soft sound of disapproval. Using his free hand, he reached down between himself and Xander, fumbled a little bit to find where his tail was, thought for a moment that he might be lying on it when the tips of his fingers suddenly felt fuzz. Slipping his fingers around the tail, he paused for a moment in preparation as to what was undeniably coming next then closed his fingers around the fluff and squeezed. 

The muscles around his fingers inside of Xander clamped down even harder, his entire went taunt, and a loud, crying, desperate keening wail of pleasure issued from his lips as he spent himself in Corrin’s mouth. Even though he had been expecting it, he was still taken a little off guard by how sudden it was. Cum spurted violently into his mouth, splashing against the back of his throat, spreading the heavy, salty taste along every inch of the walls and tongue. Choking a little, he resisted the urge to pull off his cock. Instead, he let every bit of his orgasm flood along his tongue before gently sucking out the remainder, not letting even a drop fall out of his mouth or down his throat. 

Once he was certain that he had gotten everything, he slowly pulled his fingers out, thoroughly enjoying the way the muscles almost seemed to protest, clamping down like they didn’t want them to leave. Bracing his hands on the bed, he pulled off Xander’s cock, carefully making sure that the cargo inside of his mouth didn’t slip out. Standing up, he looked Xander in the eye, opened his mouth so that he could clearly see his ejaculation, rolled his tongue around in the thick liquid before making a show of closing his mouth and then obviously swallowing everything down. 

He was expecting some kind of comment or something but instead, Xander just stared hazily up at him for a moment, his expression dazed, a feverish flush present all over his body, sweat rolling in languid droplets along his skin, soaking his hair to his neck and forehead. Thinking that maybe that orgasm had left him a little bit too dazed to comprehend, he leaned forward with the intention of crawling up onto the bed with him and just lying beside him while he got his wits back when Xander abruptly sat up, grabbed his arm and yanked him down onto the bed. Yelping in surprise, he fell forward onto his stomach with a soft whump. Before he could grasp what was going on, Xander flipped him over onto his back. 

Blinking rapidly in surprise, he watched silently as Xander clumsily straddled his hips. Despite having just come, his cock was still standing proudly. He was noticeably trembling, which seemed to be making it hard for him to support his weight. Letting his eyes roam up from his pulsing erection to his heaving chest, the pronounced nubs of his nipples underneath his sweat soaked shirt still calling his name, and further up still until his gaze settled on his face. 

A switch had been flipped. He could see that clearly in his eyes. And he had gotten exactly what he wanted: Xander had completely surrendered himself to pleasure. The usual sharpness, control and composure had fled his eyes, leaving behind a swirling, unfocused fog of heated desire. His mouth unashamedly hung open, a small line of drool slipping out of the side. Without any exaggeration, he was pretty sure that the sight in front of him was the sexiest he had ever been blessed to see. Staring hard at the expression on his face in an attempt to burn it into his memory because he knew this was probably the only time he would ever see it, he asked, his own voice uneven and raspy, “What do you want, Xander?”

Panting hard, he reached behind him, his fingertips brushing against the side of Corrin’s cock, which immediately sent a jolt of white electric heat up his spine, “This.” He whispered. 

“This what?” He coughed, resisting the urge to just yank Xander forward and embedded himself in him. “Be more specific.”

“Your cock.” 

Just hearing him say that in his ragged, broken voice was nearly enough to send him over the edge but he held on. He was being given an opportunity that he knew he would never get again so he was going to make the best of it, “You’ll need to be more specific. What do you want me to do with my cock?”

“Fuck me.”

“Fuck you with what, Xander?”

“Your cock!” A lilt of desperation had come into his voice, causing it to crack even further. His hips began to wiggle as though he were fighting against the urge to simply sink himself down onto Corrin’s erection. “Fuck me with your cock!

Smiling widely, his heart pounding, he nodded and whispered, “Good boy. Now, turn around so your back is facing me.”

Without hesitation, Xander turned himself around with some difficulty until he had done a 180. Now, his gaze was resting upon the beautiful sight of his broad, muscular back, plump ass and the little tail. He could stare at the scene before him forever but he was nearing his breaking point, not to mention, he couldn’t keep Xander waiting any longer. Not when he had been so good. Reaching forward, he grasped the round mounds of Xander’s ass, squeezing them gently, which elicited a strangled moan from the subject of his ministrations, before parting them, revealing the glistening wet hole. 

Swallowing against the dryness in his throat, he rasped, “I did the work before so now it’s your turn. Lift your hips up and put it in yourself.”

He didn’t receive any kind of response. Instead, Xander did what he was told. Reaching behind him, over one of Corrin’s arms, he held his cock steady as he carefully lined the tip of his erection to his opening, which was a little easier for him to do as Corrin was holding the cheeks apart. Once the positioning was right with the head of his cock pressed directly into his hole, he let his hips sink down, slowly taking Corrin’s penis inside of him. Clenching his teeth, his lips pressed tightly together, sweat springing up on his forehead, he didn’t let his eyes stray from the sight of his cock being buried inch by inch into Xander. The view was amazing, he didn’t even want to blink out of fear of missing even a moment. But the intense pleasure of finally having his cock be paid attention to after so long was making it incredibly difficult. Lightning streaked through his body, the heat in the base of his belly turned into a tightly wound coil, pulsing wildly and a white tinged haze settled over his mind, making it nearly impossible to think clearly. 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Xander sunk down all the way, Corrin’s cock completely inside of him. He could feel his orgasm pushing at the base of his erection, making his balls feel heavy. Every inch of his dick was being squeezed, surrounded by intense heat that only magnified the insanely pleasurable sensation. He wasn’t going to last long at this rate but he was going to hold on for as long as possible. Swallowing hard, keeping his gaze glued to where he had been devoured by Xander’s hole, he commanded, “Move.”

Leaning forward to obviously brace his hands against the mattress, Xander set a surprisingly fast pace. His hips repeatedly slammed down onto Corrin’s cock, loud, sobbing, choking sobs echoing through the room. A heavy scent of sex, mingled with the scent of both of their sweat settled around them, making him feel even dizzier as he breathed in deeply. Now, he was really struggling to keep his gaze focused - the edges were getting blurry, sweat was dripping into his eyes and he couldn’t wipe it away because taking his hands away would mean obstructing his view so he would just have to deal. 

Though, he didn’t think it mattered. Neither he nor Xander were going to be able to hang on much longer. Xander’s pace had become more hectic, more erratic, his moans becoming even more strangled as he struggled to pull breath in. The pleasure was almost getting to a point that it was too much to take. The coil inside of his stomach was wound as tight as it would go, his skin felt like it was on fire, there was a pounding pulse in his head that was increasing in sped with every thrust of Xander’s hips and a pressure building up at the base of his cock. 

Sinking his fingernails into the delectable softness of Xander’s ass, he groaned out through clenched teeth, “I’m not going to last much longer.”

“Me either.” Xander gasped through hard, shuddering breaths. “My tail, do it again.”

Smiling, with what little strength he had left, he purred, “Do it again what?”

“Please!” Xander sobbed, his head falling forward, his pace increasing even further. 

“Good boy.” Corrin breathed. 

Without delay, he released one of Xander’s cheeks, slid his hand up to where that fluffy tail protruded and gave it a loving squeeze. The effect was immediate. An immense shudder raced through Xander’s body, the muscles inside clamping down hard on his cock, a gasping, choked sound emitting from his mouth followed by loud, keening cry of Corrin’s name. That was enough to unravel him. His vision was completely taken over by white as pleasure, intense and almost painful, overran every inch of his body, leaving all of his nerves tingling. Throwing his head back, he emptied himself inside of Xander, covering his spasming insides with his thick cum. It lasted only a few moments but left his body feeling pleasantly worn out, a heavy afterglow of welcome warmth covering him like a blanket. 

After catching his breath, he reached up for Xander, who had slumped forward slightly, obviously exhausted, and gently maneuvered him until they were lying side by side. Cupping the side of his face in one hand, he leaned down to press a soft, loving kiss against his wet lips. Xander’s eyes were closed, his expression completely relaxed but he lethargically kissed Corrin in response. Snuggling close, he nuzzled the side of his head and whispered, “You okay?”

“Yes,” Xander responded, his voice soft and exhausted, “it felt good.”

“I’m glad. We got some use out of that tail, after all.” Corrin teased gently, feeling sleep starting to tug at the corners of his mind. 

Xander chuckled, turned his head to press another kiss against Corrin’s lips, “I love you, my little prince.”

Wrapping his hand around the back of Xander’s neck, he pulled him closer, deepening the kiss for just a moment before pulling away, “I love you too.”

A small, peaceful smile tugged at Xander’s lips as he said sleepily, “I’ll be expecting reimbursement, you know.”

“Reimbursement?”

He nodded, “Yes. I think it only fair that since you fully enjoyed my body and I allowed you to use me however you wished, that it only makes sense that I am able to do the same.” His eyes slowly opening, fixing his teasing, almost smirking gaze onto Corrin, “Wouldn’t you agree? 

Heat burned in his cheeks. His heart, which had finally stopped pounding, picked up speed once more. Slowly, a smile spread across his flushed face. Leaning forward to press one more quick kiss against Xander’s lips, he whispered, “I can’t grow a bunny tail but you’re right - it does make perfect sense.”

Wrapping his arms around Corrin’s back, he pulled them close, bumped their foreheads together and smiled, “I must admit, I am a little disappointed that whatever it was that affected me didn’t affect you but I’ll figure something out. Until then, I just want to lie here and hold you for a while.”

Nodding sleepily in response, he snuggled as close as he could get to Xander, basking in his warmth, his smell and how it felt to be wrapped safely up in his arms.


End file.
